Swing Life Away
by You're a Joke
Summary: ...And that's when their worlds caught on fire. CodyxOC TedxOC


**Note: Before any speculation surrounds my identity, I am not that "what a joke" freak. I'm sure they will attack this story as Maria Kanellis does weight loss pills. And please don't accuse me of being somebody else, for this is my only account on here.**

**This opening chapter sucks, but I could care less what most of you think. I wrote this for two specific people, and I only care about their opinions. But if other people like it, that's okay, too.**

"No, thanks. I'm fine by myself," Becky shrugged as her best friend and fellow WWE Diva, Sunny, offered to set her up with someone…again.

"Come on, Ted has plenty of friends you can go out with," Sunny explained. "You have to like at least one of them," she said, speaking of her boyfriend's friends.

"I'm good," Becky finalized, shaking her head, her raven hair falling out of the loose bun she put it in. Her focus in recent years had been on training and not on the opposite sex. Why should it be? Dating various men wouldn't help her pay the bills. Well, it could help, but she wasn't that type of girl.

"I'm sick of you moping around all the time. Whenever I want you to go out with Ted and I, you refuse to because it would be too awkward. I never get to hang out with you anymore. You're going to find a damn guy if it kills me!" Sunny screeched.

Becky glanced at the clock in the hallway. "Come on, we have a match," she said. It was true. The two girls did have a match, against each other. Becky was the heel, and Sunny was the face. Her gimmick was that she was the daughter of the former WWE Diva, Sunny, so that they shared the same ring name. Vince only decided that since Sunny was her real name and they couldn't think of a better suited ring name for her.

xXx

"Shit!" Becky cried in pain as two referees carried her to the back.

"I can't believe you did that," Sunny said, rushing to her friend's aide.

"I can't believe I fucked up on a suplex! I'm the worst wrestler ever," she sighed as she was set on the doctor's table, her left ankle swelling.

"Yeah, you sprained it pretty badly, sweetie," Dr. Rios said, wrapping up her ankle. "You're going to be off the shelf for a while."

"That's exactly what I need, more down time," Becky grumbled. "Now I'm going to be below Kelly Kelly in the pecking order."

Dr. Rios smiled to himself. "That, my dear, is a tall order that not even the most injury prone wrestler could achieve."

"That's it. I'm fired," Becky declared. "I've barely even been here a month and I've already fucked up. Great."

xXx

"Cena's ruining his credibility. You two have to turn face instantly," Vince McMahon told Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase in his office.

"Face? I can't be face!" Ted complained. "I'm too…I'm a natural heel!"

"Then you'll have to work at it and work will be good for you," Vince snapped back. "Look, with this whole Cena and Batista feud, our…_younger_ female audience is in shambles. We need you two to fix it."

"We're dropping the belts, aren't we?" Ted asked. He glanced over at Cody who had a stone look on his face.

"Well…Yes. You're going to drop them to Cena and Batista and then your fathers are going to come on the show and give you a nice talking to," Vince declared, nodding at the two younger gentlemen.

"Does that mean that I can have an on screen with my girl?" Ted enthusiastically asked.

"We were thinking of that, but don't you think that Mr. Rhodes would be lonely?"

"I really don't give a damn, sir," Cody said, his expression not changing once.

"I know you're attached to that belt, Cody, but this is for the best," Vince said.

"Whatever. Are we done here? I have business to attend to," Cody said, and he started to get up.

"Is there a problem?" Vince asked, more to Vince than to Cody.

"He's having jealousy issues," Ted whispered rather loudly to Vince. He thought Cody couldn't hear, but Ted usually wasn't right about most things.

"Let's go, Ted," Cody demanded.

"Psh, do I need to have Jericho give you a talking to?"

"Fuck you, man."


End file.
